


When history changes

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Series: the fanfiction cookiemoster's harry potter fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut, Time Travel, implied sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a fic by padfootrose called ties that bind when a clearly confused and not evil tom riddle arrives at Hogwarts in the 90s unaware it's been 50 years an he is not in 1943 history has a second chance but is it destined for history to repeat itself or is the amount of innocence left in this 16 year old tom enough to change the course of history forever but of course this wouldn't be Harry's life if the difficulty of lord voldermort toms older evil self is also out to kill him still ......just another year at Hogwarts then</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Tom was doing the same old thing just an Normal wet day 19th October , 1943 , Hogwarts , Scotland , England 6:32pm

He heard a noise and looked towards the door that had creaked open he shut his books for up and walks into the corridor following the noise to a room he entered and suddenly it shook violently when he shut his eyes quickly mistaking it for a weather storm or something he opened his eyes to find himself in the woods of the forbidden forest he looked around an saw Hogwarts behind him the weather still the same he sighed 

"Weather" and dismissed it for weather he walked back in and entered the great hall thinking it must be dinner time soon 

But when he entered he didn't expect everyone to be looking at him strangely  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

19th October , 1996 , Hogwarts , Scotland , England 6:34pm

It was the first time in 53 years that the weather had been like this and dumbledore could feel something in the air  
Even the thunder and lightening was different not that he said that to others he and harry felt the school shake but seemingly no one else had so when everyone had suddenly silenced harry turned it was.....tom riddle ? Wait ? what ! He looked just like he did a few years ago in the chamber this was impossible 

 

"Everyone , back to dinner" dumbledore said before looking at harry and walking over to tom

"Hello tom deary, let's take a walk" 

 

Tom followed his favourite professor , he hadn't noticed the students , uniform , the age in dumbledore or anything else that had changes like the headmaster was different 

"Dumbledore , why are we in the infirmary" 

Albus motioned for him to sit on a bed and toms almost innocence was scary , to albus he loved tom back in the days when he was like this , fair enough he had a bit of a reputation for not just being best student , but he was known among students to be promiscuous with the males of Hogwarts and he was cheeky , charming and generally warm , but not a bad boy , just misunderstood and had a tough life , he hated how he had turned out he felt he'd failed the orphan , but he one knew thing was for sure , whatever this was , he could tell it was real and it might be a second chance


	2. Riddles here to stay

"Tom ,what do you remember doing before you came and found me"  
He frowned "reading for my dada essay why ?"

Dumbledore nods "ok , miss pomfrey" he shouts tom frowns 

Miss pomfrey ? Where's mrs wickett

"Ah ,miss pomfrey can you check dear tom over please" she nods 

Tom moved and is generally difficult until a brunette walks in And oh my , he is ....gorgeous ! wait till abraxas here's about this ! And his friends well there ...ok

"Dumbledore ? whats happening" 

Tom smirks looking at the boy he gets up 

"Hi , I'm tom I don't think we have met" he smiles holding a hand out 

Dumbledore smirks and rolls his eyes and .....toms back he chuckled to himself 

"Ummm" harry stumbles awkwardly , making tom think he's even more adorable, he then sees the tie colour , ok so he was from the opposite house , whatever it at least explains the awkwardness 

"Yeah yeah , we know all about you-" Ron says but hermione shuts him up 

"Oh , I'm terribly sorry my friend he's a bit .....high on sugar he's crashing I'll just go get him something from the great hall come now Ronald" 

He huffs and follows hermione 

"As I was saying before you friends interrupted, it's nice to meet you ...." 

Harry knew tom was looking for a name he looked to dumbledore and when he nodded the all clear he felt it safe to say 

"Harry potter" shaking toms hand 

Tom smiled satisfied with the reply and nodded 

"So ...when did you get here I was just thinking I think abraxas would love to meet you" 

Dumbledore went wide eyed of course he didn't know yet 

"Um tom I'm sorry to say this but ...the year i996 didn't you know" 

He frowns "I'm clever not reckless , I don't know whats happened ! but all I know is if that's true I don't dabble with time travel, so how is a question I ask but I suppose it makes sense , I don't recognise anyone or anything now I think about it, All you have to do is send me back"

Dumbledore sighed "we can't , whatever happened , we know for sure this can't be undone or reversed this was done by something far stronger and powerful than magic , what was the weather like tom ? what date did you come from" 

He frowns again "19th October 1943 it was raining heavy with strange thunder and lightening then I heard something investigated got lead to a room it shook violently then I was in the forest and walked in and well you know the rest I was here" 

 

Dumbledore nodded in understanding "yes I know what this is now , I thought it was just a myth , but evidently not and no it Deffinatly can't be reversed, there is a reason your here , they say when this happens it is history's way of correcting it's mistakes, when people choose paths they weren't destined and the person involved gets replaced where whatever it is they were meant to do Is set to happen, or rather who with there's almost always another Person as to the reason why they get replaced./p>


	3. A new friend ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignore weird spell , word or anyother unwanted changes ok I try my best but as I said before I have evil spell check

Tom soaked in the information , ok so he can't go back , but he could stay ? That was ...good but everyone he once knew  
Would be old , in there 60s but then again he was 16 still and harry gorgeous , sweet harry potter well he seemed nice he could maybe make friends with him or ....more whatever he saw dumbledore smirk and roll his eyes earlier , so he's still the sentimental softy he remembers huh ? He grinned to himself he had always loved how gracious dumbledore had been to him  
Concidering but one thing he couldn't forget no matter what happend was piercing green eyes , round glasses , floppy brown hair and that classic griffindor tie, he couldn't forget harry and from then on, he didn't know why, but he wanted , no , needed to protect him . 

because he could feel it , when he looked at the lightening shaped scar only very dark magic could cause such a thing , but harry was so innocent how had he got mixed up with such terribleness ? , He could just feeling the negative energy seeping and radiating off of the scar , but harry he could see , it was plain as day he was light , too pure to have Been messing with dark magic , because after starting with a little dark magic recently ever since he could tell the diffrence , almost smell it on them .

He must have been cursed then , he sighed poor lad and this thoughts only made him want to kill the bastard that did it 

"Dumbledore can I get settled in again I am still 16 technically ?" 

Dumbledore sighed "yes on one condition" 

He perked up he'd do anything he loved school 

"I know you used to lightly dabble in dark arts , but that stops I mean it I've seen what happens if you do and " he sighs 

"Your better than that tom, so much better and I can only hope this time I get it right when I horribly failed you last time , and that you'll be able to be guided to do something good with your intellegance ,because vengeance and blood lust is no way to go Neither is greed because all it does is seal you a fate of death" 

Tom looked upset but not because of giving up the dark arts oh no , but because for dumbledore he'd seen the other him grow up and he was ashamed of himself , he could tell dumbledore had meant him when he talked of those experiences and he could only feel like he wanted to be better , try harder not to be the monster his favourite professor had described , what even made a person so terrible anyway ? 

 

"Yes that's an easy and fair trade , I can tell you were talking of the other me you know , the one you saw grow up already ,  
But I want to be different and it makes me sick to think anyone let alone myself could be so terrible" 

Dumbledore smiled sadly , maybe they had hope yet . 

He nodded "your too wise tom , be careful with that knowledge do not abuse it and most deffinatly do not let past deprivations take over what you do now because that's how it happened last time and I don't want to see you suffer that again , to feel your only option is to kill like some common murderer because you have intelligence and the popularity you craved you can get without being unkind to others even though it may not seem so" 

Tom smiled and nodded 

"Ok well then let's get you settled in I will get the prefect to take you to the slytherin dorms" 

"Who is that" he asked 

Albus smiled "draco Malfoy , abraxas's Granson" 

He goes wide eyed , no way ! Before grinning sheepishly 

"That should be ...interesting" 

Dumbledore grinned and nodded before draco walked in the infirmary 

"Yes headmaster you called ?" He asked 

Tom looked at him and smiled fondly 

"Ah yes can you escort mr riddle to th slytherin dorms please draco" 

Mr riddle ! OMG wait what how 

Albus could see the confusion in his face 

"Time travel he's from the past and NOT the version you know now as he who must not be named" 

Draco smiled happily , phew ! No hex's or unforgivables due then 

Draco turned to the smiling pure blood beauty 

"Hi I'm draco Malfoy" he said holding out his hand and tom shook it enthusiastically 

"Nice to me you I'm tom , you know you are so much like your grandad funny enough I was with him just 4 hours ago sort of"  
He smiled 

Draco smiled and led him to the common room he liked tom , he was so friendly , so normal so happy not like vol-he who must not be named , he who did the unthinkables and really he could see himself being friends with this boy , even when he hated and refused unless his life or family's was in the balance to follow snake face 

"Here is the common room , the password is-" but before he could finish tom had already said it and walked in 

Making him chuckle 

"Yes you got that right" 

Tom grinned "I know , now I'm gonna rest I haven't slept in 53 years and about one day so goodnight" he smiled before going to bed 

Draco smiled and did the same 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning he woke up feeling refreshed , jumped into the shower got dressed in his new robes and looked actually more handsome then in his era huh funny how things work out ?

He walked out into the common room much to most shocked faces except a grinning draco Malfoy who walked to breakfast with him 

"Ugh my schedule is so different and I'm late for my dada essay it was due 53 years ago" he chuckled 

Draco grinned and giggled "how many detentions would that equate to" he asked tom 

Who like the teen he was just shrugged "dunno don't care now if you excuse me I'll just sit here and plan how to get a certain boy I likes attention" 

And at that draco spat out his pumpkin juice in shock 

"Something I said ?" Tom asked smirking at draco because he spilt the juice which for someone with supposed eloquence and grace was funny to see 

"Um no not really just didn't know you swing that way but it's ok I have another friend who's gay but it just ....your really not him are you ? Like when dumbledore said it was you I was terrified and as soon as the school heard it was you they went into a worried frenzy and your really just a normal no Phyco teen age boy"

He smiled "uh thanks I'll take that as a compliment I know very little about my old self and actually wish to remain like that because from what I hear he's one nasty bastard who deserves every bat bogey hex avalible I mean seriously I never want to be him and he most certainly isn't me !" 

Draco smiled "good" and chuckled bat bogey hex indeed well it's certainly no Avada kavada but that's a good thing to him although he would never question his power to if put in the right position he knows tom has it in him 

"So come on who's this boy I never knew you were one to be so ..I dunno charming I guess"

Tom chuckled "thanks I take from that and everything else my other self isn't like that then ?" 

Draco shakes his head with a grin 

"Yeah I am I'm a good old fashioned romantic like literally what I'd do is probably so old here now !"

Draco smiled again 

"Ok so come on whats the plan who is I want all the details I love a girly gossip" 

Tom chuckled again and looked over at the griffindors watching the boy he hoped he'd spend forever with laughing happily

"All you need to know is he's absloutly amazing" tom said with a smile 

Draco looked across he couldn't see anyone but griffindorks the. It hit him he chuckled 

"Oh no , oh no no no don't tell me the slytherin prince has fallen for a griffindork" he said chuckling as he said it with surprisingly no malice 

"Maybe" tom said holding aback a grin making him smirk it was obvious he was holding it back and blushed slightly

"Aww oh my gosh is that tom riddle blushing my you are in deep" draco teased happily 

Tom chuckled again "yeah yeah blondie , come on who are you crushing on" 

He smirked "I don't do girlfriends or boyfriends I just kinda" draco replied

"Put it about" tom finished for him smirking knowingly 

Draco laughed "yeah ok a bit" 

Tom sighs happily "yeah I used to do that back in when I was I'm the right era before I came here I was known for not only being the cleverest student but also the most handsome had boys and girls falling at my feet" 

"Something's never change than although I must say I prefer to have them falling because they love you to hits not cause you've killed them" draco said sadly 

Tom sighs "yeah me too clean slate , fresh start for me" 

Draco smiles sadly "so when does operation get the mysterious griffindork into bed start" draco grinned 

Tom rolled his eyes "I'm so done with sleeping around , I really like this guy I only met him for 5 minutes but I'm besotted I've never felt this way before and I like it and I know your gonna tease me but.....I want to spend forever with him , protect him  
, love him grow up and grow old together have a proper relationship for once" 

Draco smiled happily "then that Cinderella is what you shall get" he smiled 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry is in potions working with hermione on the complex healing potion infront of him and he can't stop staring  
Over at draco and toms table laughing , being happy and he seems nice not like voldermort he gets pulled out his daydream by snape 

"Mr potter , unless you have finished would you mind telling me what you were doing" he asked m then the whole clas turned to him for an explanation 

"I ah uh I was daydreaming sir" he answered honestly blushing 

 

"And would you mind sharing mr potter since you so obviously are more interested I'm sure it's a tale everyone would love to hear" snape says half serious half sarcastically 

"Uh ah I um n-no ?" He offered with a small smile and bit his lip nervously waiting 

"No ? Ok well then pay attention or next time I will force it out of you no matter how embarrassing" 

Harry nodded and carried on 

"What was that harry !" Hermione snapped 

"Ow ! Hermione stop ok I was just....thinking" 

She raised a judging eyebrow "uh Huh sure" she replied and ignores him apart from working

Tom had watched the embarrassed boy he seemed to happy thinking about what ever "if only I could read his mind" he said unknowingly out loud 

Draco looked up at him and smirked 

"Really tom ? Your thinking about seducing your little griffindork NOW do you not know snape" 

He shrugged "yeah I am so what I'm not scared of cloaky"

Draco laughed 

**********************************************************

It was lunch when draco had suggested he privately pull the boy aside and talk not knowing who 

"Mm maybe ? I don't wanna scare him seem too keen i really like him dray I feel so connectd to him I dunno I only met him once but I can't help but stare now and I don't even know if he swings in that direction and he has his little coven protecting him who happen to hate me for no reason it's impossible to get close enough I need to not harm but temporarily  
Disable his little squad, the red head , the angry one just kept shouting at me when I saw him walking back from the loo earlier , He's really quiet annoying , but he's freinds with the boy , harry" 

 

Draco looked at him with shock no way tom was into Harry's potter ! But he's the other version of the guy  
Trying to kill him 

He cleared his throat "um yes about that it may be to do with the fact the other you kinda killed his parents and tried killing  
Him with the killing curse but legend has it his mother put some charm on him ancient magic anyway he's now the only known survived of the killing curse hence the famous scar"

Tom looked horrified and then burst out crying silently and hysterically much to draco shock and no one noticing 

"Tom , tom please calm down" 

"I- I can't believe" he couldn't even finish the sentence he felt sick and darted out the great hall with all eyes on him  
With peaked interest Particularly the boy with olive skin and green eyes 

 

Dumbledore went after him immediately he hadn't seen the boy cry for so long , thought he was rendered incapable  
Obviously not and seeing it again made dumbledore very distraught he always did hate to see him cry and it was because he hadn't seen it in so long he wander what had caused it to get such a strong reaction in the end he found him locked in the bathroom 

"Tom ! It's me please let me help" he said banging on his cubicle time slowly slid the door open still sniffling and  
Looking down at the ground walking forward slightly 

"Whats wrong you just ran off"

He gulped "dr-draco my new fr-friend and I were t-talking and and I- I've been crushing on someone it's strange it's so strong  
I've only been here less than 24 hours but I wanted to protect them and- and now I know why and- everything I had wanted to do, no I mustn't sir get me out of here please before" he sighed sniffling and crying a little more 

"Before I harm him again" 

 

It then dawned on albus what the boy meant 

harry potter.


	4. Your not him (voldermort)

Dumbledore sighed 

"Tom , you are not him and he is not you , he did that to harry not you"

"But I can't trust myself can I ? Not to hurt him and I don't want to I vowed to protect him yesterday , I just ....  
Didn't know it was from me"

"Because it isn't tom , you are just an innocent 16 year old , it's your evil twin that is the problem"

"No one else sees it like that" tom muttered

"I do" said a voice tom recognised 

It was harry 

"Sorry dumbledore , my hero complex kicked in" he smiled 

Dumbledore smiled back "I'm sure tom won't mind , I'll just be outside" dumbkedore said walking into the hall 

Harry stepped closer "tom ?" He said almost asking 

"Harry" Tom Whispered looking up 

He looks tired and drained harry thought 

"A-are you ok ? I saw you dart out"

Tom laughed mockingly and shortly more like a scoff "I think the whole school did , oh look it's that freak child crying I can imagine it now"

Harry smiled sadly "well can I help ?"

He looked at harry properly then "leave me alone ?" 

"Hero complex" was all harry said laughing reminding tom of said hero complex 

Tom looked at harry 

"Im sorry" he said 

Harry frowned "what do you mean ?"

"I know , ok I know harry, I know what the other me did to you and your parents"

Harry sighed "is that why you ran out ?" 

Tom nodded "I .....I felt like I needed to protect you yesterday , then I find out I'm trying to stop myself from hurting you ?" 

Harry frowns again "why ? I mean why did you feel the need ? I'm great at a good stupify" he chuckled lightly 

Tom smiled slightly looking up again 

He shrugged "I just....did I can feel the energy seeping out the scar , it's so dark and your.....well not your pure   
And I dunno , in my little way since yesterday I've just kinda been infatuated with you and it's all a mess," tom sighed   
Putting his head in his hands holding it in his hair 

Harry smiled slightly before nudging him 

"You know , your not him , you seem....nice" he smiles 

Tom looks at him and smiles too 

"I should probably go draco will be worried , I hope your not upset with me for being obsessed with you it's not normal" 

Harry laughed "well I mean the other you is obsessed to but he wants me dead , I'm a threat to him taking over the world or whatever, so I'd prefer your obsessed with protecting me , I .....kind of find it sweet" 

Tom smiled nodded and left 

Of course dumbledore had been listening the whole time 

He smiled to himself ,'i think I've worked out why he's here' he thought with a smile 

Tom walked back to the table and sat down happily , like he hadn't just been crying 

Draco smiled "you look better what changed I'm truly sorry by the way I didn't mean to make you cry" 

He sighed "no , it's ok I just felt really bad about it , dumbledore had a word .....then suddenly harry found me"

Draco smirked "oh right so THATS whats made you giddy the little griffindork came to save you" 

Tom chuckled and poked draco in the side "hey don't say that" he said still giggling 

Harry came back and watched in awe as tom laughed again , merlin he was gorgeous 

Wait , what ? He'd felt the pull , the need or want to bee near him since yesterday , in truth it was what made him go to dumbledore but he didn't know it was because .....he was straight .....it's not possible , is it ?

Hermione snapped him out his daze then 

"Harry stop gawking , we have astronomy next !" 

He turned an grinned 

Oh hermione .... 

And then went to class  
****************************************************

It was a month later now tom was getting really settled in and his fascination with harry   
Never ceased , he of course still felt guilty whenever he thought about what the other him had done   
But he supposed he was an orphan just like tom now , even if it was his own doing.

He was just reading about the latest potions class when harry came and sat down next to him randomly 

Tom peaked over his book , smirked and closed the said book before placing it on the table 

"Hello ,.......is there a reason your here"

Harry just smiled "no , just thought maybe you want some company I don't see Malfoy with you and than goodness   
I hate the stuck up pure blood git"

Tom bit his lip to stop from laughing hysterically poor draco 

"You know he's really not that bad" tom struggled saying without laughing 

Harry nodded dissbleivingly and mockingly with a grin 

Tom laughed then looking away , he really shouldn't be not when dracos been so kind 

"Where is the blond mop anyway" 

"You know I'm right here potter" dracos voice said from behind tom looked between harry and draco behind him   
with a smirk 

Harry turned "ahh hello Malfoy goodbye" he said getting up he turned "bye tom" smiled and left 

Draco sat down and raised an eyebrow with a smirk 

"Have fun" draco teased 

Tom grinned "he just randomly started talking to me" 

Draco nodded thoughtfully 

*****************************************************************

"Right today I am gonna put you in pairs" snape said in the potions class

He paired everyone up and suprise suprise potter and riddle were teamed up 

Harry grinned "you know I reckon we could do this blindfolded I'm not bad at potions an I've seen you work   
This is easy for us" 

Tom smirked and nodded "yeah I suppose it is well I do feel sorry for draco though being teamed up with granger"

Harry smiled "nah I don't a he deserves it and b there more likely to do well together there both good at potions   
Obviously not as good as us but you know" 

Tom grinned "ok" 

They got there ingredients and without needing telling one another did there jobs 

"Right tom do you think it's time to add the lavender and rose petals yet" 

He thought for a moment "yeah I suppose make sure it's a lilac colour" 

Harry checked "is that ok ?" 

Tom looked "perfect add it now" 

Harry nodded and did as it said and soon a pink hued smoke was coming out 

Snape walked over 

"Tom ....what hav er you made this is not what I asked for !" Snape asked 

He grinned "my own potion sir secret recipe I devised thought I'd try it out here try" he said holding a potion bottle to snape 

He sniffed "mm I smell lavender , rose ," he tried again 

"Raspberry extract , ashwinder eggs and some other things I can't actually decipher" 

 

"Tom what is it" harry whispered 

He grinned and whispered "it's a variation on a amortentia potion" 

Harry frowned but then as snape downed it harry smirked 

"Nice plan" 

Tom smiled "thanks" 

Snape suddenly was like over and sat down 

"When will it take effect ?" Harry asked 

"around lunch time all it will do is make him chase after his crush that we all know he has on miss delacour , fleurs mum"

Harry smirked "you evil sod"

"And don't you love it" tom winked 

Harry laughed and then went serious   
Gulping looking between his now friends lips and eyes   
Before snapping out of it on purpose 

"so then what" he asked 

Tom sighed "they will probably start dating"

Harry nodded and smiled 

 

*********************************  
Another month past and harry and tom were spending more and more time together 

It was only when they got invited to a Christmas party before leaving for the holidays   
That fact was about to change.

"Tom did you here the griffindors are holding a year party tonight in the room of requirement of course   
Dumbledore doesn't know but do you wanna go with me hang out , have a few drinks etc we are 6th years after all "

Tom smirked "yeah ok let's go" 

**********************************

It was 11pm when harry and tom turned up at the buzzing party in a house like place within the room of requirement 

They spent a good few hours dancing an drinking , just generally having fun but surprisingly not even tipsy

It was only when harry had dragged tom into a 'bedroom' to cool off sweating that something amazing began 

Harry sat down as tom closed the door 

"Uh you have no idea how tired I am " before harry continued with

"Hermione is gonna kill me, I told her I was studying" he laughed 

Tom smirked "well she's a swat and I mean your clever maybe not as much as me or granger granted but she's a boring ravenclaw at heart why do you think I'm not in there with her , I'm mischevious I like to live a little , so are you l but the diffrence between us is you have a massive hero complex and although I'm not opposed to saving others it's just not me"

Harry looked over and smiled slightly "come sit down you look just as knocked as I am" tom smiled slightly and sat down 

"Happy now" tom teases 

Harry sighed "nah but then again" harry starts to giggle 

"I, thinking about that blasted astronamy homework I have" 

Tom smiled "well there's a window and telescope here , what do you need to do maybe I can help" 

Harry smiled "I have to look for a certain constellation" 

Tom nods and they walk over to the telescope , looking out the window with it 

Harry looked through and pointed "there it is" he said not noticing how close tom was ,  
Until he could feel the warm breath on his ear 

"T-tom"

"Mm" he replied 

Harry didn't say anything just trying to control himself 

It didn't matter that he always thought he was straight or that this was the other version of his Nemissis or that he didn't   
Know if tom felt the same 

He just turned looking at a ever so slightly confused tom riddle looking at him with intrest , as if to say 'what are you doing' with his glazed eyes

Harry gently wrapped his hands slowly on toms neck , and kissed him gently , as the sun rose lighting up the room ,   
the shadows of there figures becoming visible 

Tom of course was internally , jumping up in down as the mix of endorphins , adrenalin and all sorts of other chemicals   
Lit his veins on fire .

Harry pulled away and smiled stroking toms cheek with his thumb 

"That was unexpected" tom grinned 

Harry chuckled "yeah yeah whatever"

"May I ask why , I mean why you kissed me" tom said 

"I dunno I just wanted to ....I've wanted to for about 5 weeks now , my gosh you don't make it easy" 

Tom grinned "so....are we a proper thing now or ...was that just a one off" 

Harry smiled "if you want we can start seeing each other properly yeah but I mean there's rules"

Tom nodded "what are they" tom asked 

Harry smirked "draco is a hippo griff , ok ? I can't stand him so if you can rein him in a little when I'm there , before I slap him or Send mione or a howler at him" 

Tom chuckled "deal" 

Harry nodded with a grin and leant in to kiss him again 

"I'm tired" harry sighs 

Tom nods "I know you spent hours dancing, since when can you get down like that" 

Harry grinned "not telling , I refuse" 

Tom laughed again 

"I better go your tired I'll walk you to your dorm" tom says taking Harry's hand trying to drag him 

Harry didn't move , biting his lip as a idea came into his head 

Tom turned "whats wrong" 

Harry smiled "nothing , just , your being very chivarious Concidering"

Tom smirked "so what can't I be"

Harry shook his head "it's not needed right now" 

Tom looked confused until harry pulled him forward again and kissed him before whispering 

"I'm tired , there's a bed already here , stay ?"

Tom smiled weakly with uncertanty

"It's ok , nothing's gonna happen it's just a little more private here and anyway it's not like we are doing anything  
other than sleeping before you get any ideas you" harry said tapping toms nose 

Tom nodded and giggled before accioing his pajamas changing and sitting in bed harry popping into the 'bathroom'   
Changing also before jumping into bed.

He layed down instantly where as tom was still sitting up 

"Tom ? What in merlin beard are you doing" 

He laughed "nothing I usually read but you know this is new and im a bit awkward I've never actually shared   
A bed with someone whilst in a relationship even if we only just started this tonight"

Harry smiled and pulled him down into a kiss 

"It's ok me neither" harry smiled before curling up close into toms warm body infront of him, before they both got   
consumed into sleep 

Harry dreamed that night , of things he probably shouldn't with the said boy he was dreaming about right next to him   
It ranged from rolling around in the summer fields on,y he knew about laughing at some joke , and more intense intimacy   
He never thought he'd think about having with a man , especially not tom riddle. 

Tom woke up first , harry was asleep on his chest cuddled into him so natrually and so he couldn't help tv but watch harry for half an hour sleeping clearly having a good dream , He always did wander how often he had good dreams. 

Harry stirred awake and then gasped pulling away from tom 

"Oh I'm sorry it's just" harry layed back down on his pillow and covered his eyes 

"Do you remember last night" tom asks 

"Harry uncovered his eyes "course you idiot , it's just , ugh this is so embarrassing" 

Tom smirked and wandered what was 

"What ? You waking up in my arms, thanks that's a real confidence booster"

Harry turned and giggled "no , I meant , I woke up ...." 

Tom frowned he didn't know what was 

Harry sighed "well , I can't escape this without you knowing so I might as well get this over with" 

He sighed "I've woken up with a morning hard on if you must know" harry said covering his face 

Tom smirks oh so that's the problem 

Harry wasn't looking or else he would have seen the other boy slip under the covers 

Lucky enough for tom harry only slept in underwear at night and had easy buttons on the front   
The next thing harry knew he felt something warm on his said hard on 

He pulled his hands away from his face and looked down "t-tom what are you d-doing" he asked breathlessly

Tom didn't answer but sucked harder instead, and soon harry felt relief wash over him , humming gratefully in waves throughout his body , and it was mesmerising.

Tom crawled back to his side of the bed then sat up then , looking at harry 

"That I was doing that" 

Harry frowned slightly "why"

He smirked "you complaining ? I did it because it fixed your problem"

"No I guess I'm not complaining it's just I've never done anything with anyone before and I guess I didn't know you   
Could do that I mean ..you know" harry blushed 

Tom smirked again "harry it's ok you know , to have not"

He nodded "yeah I know I just kinda assumed I guess I'd have to fix it myself" harry blushed again 

Tom full on grinned then "you mean when both you and me could have gotten something out of it , no way !"

Harry giggled at that , still hiding infront his hands 

Tom pulled them away and kissed him gently 

"What did you dream if may I ask ? "

Harry just tried using again to which tom stopped 

Harry bit his lip "you ....and me in a field I know of it's my secret place , in the summer laughing and.....you  
And me ....again" harry bit his lip again before releasing it and carrying on 

"You and me doing , things, in the same category as what happend a minute ago"

Tom smirked proudly "good" 

Harry kissed him again this time opening his mouth on purpose hoping to try the famous french kissing that bill weasley raves about fleur doing 

Tom obviously got the message because harry was moaning slightly into it 

Tom pulled away , there mixed saliva still on his lips and Harry's 

"We missed breakfast but I'll get something ok ? You go get a shower or something" he said crawling backwards off the bed 

"Are you always this bossy" harry smirked 

Tom just grinned and didn't say anymore , harry jumped into the shower , brushed his teeth etc before getting dressed and   
Eating the breakfast with tom in bed taking longer than usual thanks to tom , then leaving , lucky enough for them no one saw 

But they did however turn up to potions late

"Shit , we have snape" harry swore 

Tom smirked and said nothing before they entered the class 

"Ahh mr potter , mr riddle so you've finally decided to show your faces , hang over ?" Snape said knowing of the party 

Hermione glared at the two boys when snape suggested they had been drunk when harry had promised he'd been studying   
Of course draco just smirked , he was a party animal himself and unlike mione , he knew tom didn't come home last night to the dorms .

Harry looked at tom , what should he do face hermione's wrath or tell the truth about how tom wouldn't put him down and thought having sex was more important and that he'd just received two rather magnificent blowjobs , being embarrassed forever ? , No he'd take hermione anyday that should stay private.

"Um he's sir we were drunk just wanted to be awake enough first I would have thought you wanted that rather than two drunk  
Students in the class" 

Snape nodded he did potter was right about that he couldn't deal with an even more Imbecilic potter today , he just wasn't in the mood , but then again when was he ever ? . 

Hermione growled slightly and tom smirked "good going harry" he whispered 

"Well I could hardly have said oh yes I'm sorry professor my boyfriend thought it would be fun to stay In bed" harry whispered rolling his eyes 

Tom smirked and nudged him "don't pretend you hated it"

Harry giggled getting snapes attention 

"Potter would you be so kind as to do some actual work"

He cleared his throat "um yes sorry professor" 

Snape nodded and say down again 

Tom looked over at draco who was looking at him with a knowing smirk to which he shrugged off


End file.
